


Steve Jinks imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Steve Jinks imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Tied up (nsfw)

The latest artifact you and Steve were assigned to retrieve were Houdini’s handcuffs.

You had gone to grab some food for dinner from a place near your hotel but while you were gone Steve decided to take a closer look at the handcuffs.

He was so fascinated by how they worked and couldn’t help himself.

He took the handcuffs out of the decontamination bag and held them up to examine them.

Before he knew it the handcuffs had tied themselves around his wrists and hooked him to railing of the beds headboard.

“Oh crap,” Steve groaned.

He stayed there cuffed to the bed for half an hour before you finally returned.

“Y/N,” he sighed in relieve.

“Woah Jinksy… you look a bit tied up, you want me to come back later?” You chuckled.

“Just get me out of these,” he said in embarrasement.

“I didn’t realize you liked handcuffs in the bedroom babe,” you teased while getting the cuffs off of him.

“I prefer to be handcuffed by my own free will thank you very much,” Steve said rubbing at the marks on his wrists as you put the handcuffs back into thier bag.

“So you’re saying I should get a pair when we get back home?” You said raising an eyebrow.

“Get a pair of non artifact handcuffs that we are in control of… and we’ll talk,” he laughed.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” you said, mentally stashing away that little piece of information about your boyfriend.


	2. Iceman

“So what does this artifact do exactly?” Steve asked Claudia as the three of you drove to a Halloween party across town.

“The original Pennywise costume Tim Curry wore while filming It can actually make people around them turn into the costume they’re wearing,” she repsonded.

“Good thing it’s Halloween and every single person will be wearing a costume,” you sighed behind the wheel of the car.

“Was the costumes really neccesary then? What if we turn into our costumes?” Steve questioned.

“We can’t just show up to a halloween party not in costumes Jinksy,” Claudia retorted, “complain to your boyfriend about the costume he made you wear.”

“What? He looks like Iceman!” you laughed.

“Is that why you dressed up as Elvria Claudia?” Steve teased making Claudia smack his shoulder from the backseat.

When you arrived at the party you all looked around for someone in a clown costume.

“There’s three Pennywise’s, we’ll each take one and check them out,” you stated.

“Why does it always have to be clowns,” Steve groaned heading towards his designated Pennywise.

A few minutes later you and Claudia regrouped.

“Where’s Steve?” You asked.

“Uh guys, I think I found the artifact,” Steve said getting both of your attention.

You turned to him and Steve was transparent blue from head to toe and now cold as ice.

He had actually turned into Iceman from X-men.

“This is gonna be a long night,” you said looking at your boyfriend.


	3. breakfast in bed

Sunlight filled your bedroom through the window, the smell of coffee in the air.

Turning over expecting to see Steve beside you like usual you were met with an empty bed.

Sitting up you ran your fingers through your messy hair.

“Steve?” You called out about to get up from bed to go look for your boyfriend.

“Don’t get up, don’t get up!” Steve muttered pushing the door open with his butt, a tray of food in his hands.

“What is all this?” You chuckled pulling the blanket back over your waist.

Steve placed the tray in front of you and climbed into bed.

“I made you breakfast in bed,” Steve smiled, “okay so Leena might have helped with the food but i made the coffee all by myself.”

“This was very sweet of you,” you said leaning in and kissing him chastely before enjoying the meal he brought you.


End file.
